


Belladonna & Foxglove

by synesthesiac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki AU, My first fic, No Beta, Oneshot, i'm so sorry about the quality, just blood, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthesiac/pseuds/synesthesiac
Summary: Why were the blooms always bright and pure-hearted? If you asked her, they should have been flowers like belladonna and foxglove. Beautiful, but poisonous, just like the disease.





	Belladonna & Foxglove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first fic! I've been toying with this idea for a while, and I thought this particular AU fit the RFA really well, especially 707. Thank you for reading! All comments are very much appreciated.

A single cherry blossom petal is in her hand, stained with bright red blood. It’s bruised, from the the journey it took from her lungs to her hand, but it’s still beaming innocently up at her, reminding her of why she’s coughing up flowers in the first place- innocent love. 

 

She couldn’t remember exactly when she had fallen in love with the silver haired actor, all she knew was that somewhere along the way, Zen had caught her by the ankle with his charm. His ruby eyes, his flirtatious nature, his unparalleled skill, all turned her into mush. But it was exactly those things that made her love him, that made her shy away from him. She looked at him with starry eyes, and she was sure he was a star too far out of her reach. So here she was, coughing up flowers and blood, perfumed and pink, like a heart in love.

Hanahaki, her mind whispered, you have hanahaki. Tears blurred her vision, blotching her face and thinning the blood on her hands. She wept until there were no more tears to shed, and got up from her position on the bathroom floor. Her immediate thought after recovering (somewhat) from the shock of her situation, was to call Seven. He was her best friend in the RFA, always making her feel better when she was down, and he knew enough about sadness to just be sad with her when she needed. He was the best person to help her deal with this, he had clever jokes and soothing words. Before she knew it, she was punching in his number, and whispering, “Saeyoung,” “I need you, I, don’t know what to do right now, can I see you?” For all of his goofiness, she knew he would it was serious, and she knew he would come to her rescue. She needed someone to be her knight right now. 

“Right away, I’m already in the car.”

“Thank you, thank you, I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Twenty minutes later, (Suspiciously fast, she suspected he raced over. She would have lectured him if she wasn’t so relieved to see him), he was furiously ringing her doorbell furiously and sweeping her into his arms. It was all too easy for her to break down right then and there, despite her resolve to get a hold on herself.

He slowly untangled himself from her, grasping her shoulders, eyes wide, asking her a plethora of questions. She stared at him numbly, only responding to his feverish shaking by handing him the bloody petal. Tears began to leak from her eyes as he stared at her in shock, and, soon enough, she was coughing again, more tears, more blood, and more cherry petals. Seven rubbed her back and whispered soft words until her breathing evened out again, and he knelt beside her, wiping the blood off her face.

“Who is it, MC? Who’s done this to you?”

She shook her head.

“I’ll just have to guess, then. Is it someone in the RFA?”

She blinked.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Who is it? Jumin? Yoosung? Jaehee? Zen?”

At the last one, she let out an involuntary gasp, which did not go unnoticed by Saeyoung.

“Zen, then? He’s the one who caught the heart of the RFA’s princess?”

She nodded, surprised and unsurprised that he found her out so quickly.

He gave her a devilish grin, which caught her off guard, what with the gravity of the situation, and she looked at him in shock.

“What are you planning?”, she whispered.

He put his finger to his lips, and spoke softly. “A secret,” he told her.

\---------

Over the next few days, she continued to cough up more flowers, the number of petals and spots of blood increasing by the day. They were always bright, pure-hearted flowers, like roses, lilies, and strawberry blossoms. It infuriated her, these smiling flowers, that belied the true nature of the disease. The blooms should have been belladonna, or foxglove. They would have at least been truthful, poisonous and beautiful, just like hanahaki.

While the flowers continued to sprout in her lungs, Saeyoung kept an air of secrecy, always checking up on her, but insisted (with a sincere apology), that the Defender of Justice was very hard at work, and he’ll see her very soon, she just had to wait on him a little longer.

\-----------

After the longest week of her life, her face pallid and her lungs worn out (she could have made a morbid bouquet to give to Zen with all the flowers her body made), Seven finally appeared on her doorstep, ecstatic and beaming. His cheery expression faded a little when he saw how poor she was looking, but nevertheless remained positive.

“MC! I’ve been working on a surprise for you! I’m sorry it took so long, but you see, Zen has good and security and all and-”

“Saeyoung, Saeyoung, slow down. What’s this about Zen’s security? What did you do?”

He flushed, and looked rather sheepish before speaking.

“Well, you see, first I had to figure out Zen’s schedule, and when he had an opening, and I had to insert a block of time where he would be on some sort of “meeting” at a nice restaurant, book that time at the restaurant, and voila! I scheduled a date for you to confess your feelings to Zen and begin your happily ever after- hanahaki free.”

She was shocked, confused, amused, and nervous all at the same time.

“Sae- Sayoung, why? I couldn’t possibly do that, and you really didn’t have to do all that for me, really, me, who hides behind emails all day, and barely manages to go to the party, and that’s only because you drag me? I don’t think I could possibly confess my feelings like that, really Saeyoung, thank you for all your effort, but I don’t think all be going.”

“Aw, but, MC! I put in so much work and sneaking around so Vanderwood didn’t catch me! Plus, don’t you want Zen to see you all dolled up?”

She flushed deeply at that, and she was beginning to feel that is wasn’t such a terrible idea. She really did love to dress up, and she’s hate to see all of Seven’s work go to waste………...so before she knew what she was doing, the words blurted out of her mouth. “Alright, Agent Seven-Oh-Seven, I’ll do it.”

“Great! We only have a few hours, but don’t worry, I have some beautiful dresses you can borrow!”

\--------------------

This was a terrible idea. Surely Seven knew her better than this? I mean, she did look killer, and to waste all the work put into this evening would be a shame, but with the way she was shaking, she’d be extremely lucky to get out of all of this with only a few blows to her pride.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see him coming, and nearly jumped a foot into the air when he shouted her name.

“MC! You look gorgeous! What are you doing here? On a date? I’m just on my way to a meeting, running a little late actually, the trams at this time of day are always late.”

It’s now or never.

“Actually, yes, I am on a date, and you aren’t late for any sort of meeting, you’re just in time for a date with me.”

Phew.

“Um, sorry? That doesn’t make any sense, my schedule clearly said, unless I misread something-”

“You didn’t misread anything, and I’m sorry for tricking you. You see, it’s been so long since I saw you, what with our busy days and everything, that I really, really missed you. I convinced someone to help me pull a few things and bring you here. Again, I’m really sorry, I was so stupid and couldn’t just ask you-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! I’m actually really relieved I’m not late for anything, my director would have been furious with me. I’m glad I get to spend an evening with such a beautiful woman.”

Thank heavens the makeup that covered her pale visage also helped cover her flush, because you could cook a steak all the way to charcoal on her face.

“Let’s go inside? It’s a little windy and you’re shivering, plus I’m absolutely starving.’’  
She nodded. “Yes, of course, thank you. Let’s get you something to eat.”

\-------------

Her burst of courage from the sidewalk gone, she had taken to gulping glasses of wine down like there was no tomorrow. (Morbidly enough, for her, there might not be.) Her blood singing with liquid courage, she took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

“Zen, there’s another reason why I brought you out here. I mean, I really did miss you, a lot, but there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Hm, what is it?”

Now or never, now or never, breathe, you know what you have to say.

“I………...I love you. I don’t remember exactly when I fell in love with you, but somehow, you caught me by the ankle. I think you’re charming, beautiful, sweet, talented, and gentle. I’ve been so in love with you that I started coughing up flowers, and I decided to take that as a sign that I finally needed to tell you. I love you, Zen, more than anything in the world.”

Huh, she was crying. Oh, and after all those hours of effort too, what a waste.

“You- you love me?”

She nodded her assent.

“Oh thank heavens. I’ve been pining after you for so long, MC, I’ve been so afraid to say something, and-”

She cut him off by cupping his face in her hands.

“I love you, Zen.”

“I love you too, MC, I love you too.”

She kissed him, and he tasted like milk chocolate, and he smelled like vanilla, not the usual flowery scent he wore. Good, she was sick of flowers.

\-----------

She’s asked him to come along and wait for her in the car, in case she needed a quick escape. And so he’d waited. He felt nasty for spying, but he couldn’t help watching to see how it was going. When the kissed at long last, he smiled, and turned the ignition. She wouldn’t be needing him anymore tonight.

\-------------

A single pink cherry blossom is in his hand, stained bright red with blood.

A sigh, before tossing the petal away with disgust.

“I’m an idiot.”


End file.
